thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Kallgren
Oancitizen is a video reviewer on TGWTG.com. He began reviewing in July 2010 with his show Brows Held High while working at Xtreme Network Online. He eventually moved on to work at Reviewtopia before getting picked up in March 2011. His debut was the Kenneth Branagh retrospective, which was released a month later. In January 2015, he announced his departure from Channel Awesome, although he plans to continue posting videos to Chez Apocalypse. Oancitizen is a Maryland native living in the D.C. suburbs. He will be attending graduate studies at the American University's Film Program in the fall and has a bachelor's degree in Theater from the University of Maryland, College Park. ''Brows Held High'' Brows Held High is Kyle's review show that analyzes many types of "arthouse" films. ''Between The Lines'' Between The Lines is Oancitizen's show where he looks at films and gives them a thorough "analysis". ''To Boldly Flee'' Luke Mochrie is contacted by the Plot Ghost of Last Angry Geek, who urges him to learn the ways of the Plot and do so by going on the Internet. There, Luke finds Oancitizen, who is more than happy to be a mentor, which he describes as someone who can not be told wrong. Oan, after putting on Yoda earmuffs, jumpcuts to the ship with the power of the Plot and begins to teach Luke. However, the latter tells him he only has a few minutes, so Oan simply stabs him in the forehead with a syringe filled with knowledge of the Plot. Ready, Oan decides to accompany the crew on their assault, believing that he could "milk this cameo more". In their plan to defeat the Executor and destroy his Death Bomb, Oan disguises himself as Non and the Nostalgia Chick as Ursa in order to distract Zod and his men while Angry Joe and Marzgurl sabotage their command over the Executor's fleet. They distract Zod by performing a musical number called "I'm a Distraction", but the plan is botched when Oan breaks his character by ending the song with a tenor, which Zod described as beautiful while ordering his troops to kill them. Oan was present at AskThatGuy's low budget Hollywood Coke party. Miscellany and Hodge Podge (Specials) *VLOG: I Saw The Room Today, Oh Boy (June 14th, 2011) *''A Serbian Film'' Commentary & Bloopers (October 1st, 2011) *Reports from Film School: Clutter and Void (October 8th, 2011) *Oancitizen's Trip to NYCC (October 22nd, 2011) *VLOG: Anonymous is a Pile of Crap (November 5th, 2011) *PREtension (December 17th, 2011) *A MAGFest Mini-VLOG: The Adventure of the Unexpected Cosplay (January 14th, 2012) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'': Commentary (January 21st, 2012) *The Dork Ages: My 8th Grade History Project (February 4th, 2012) *''The Girlfriend Experience'' Commentary (March 17th, 2012) *The Art of Video Games and Video Games as Art (March 24th, 2012) *''Ghost Dog: Way of the Samurai'' Commentary (April 7th, 2012) *''Freddy Got Fingered'' Commentary (May 19th, 2012) *Live Action Fanfic! The Origin of Escargoancitizen (June 3rd, 2012) *''Haxan'' Commentary with Oan and Ven (August 18th, 2012) *My Favorite Movies of 2012 (December 30th, 2012) *''Brows Held High'' Announcements (January 25th, 2013) *Why I Hate the Word Arthouse (October 23rd, 2013) *Favorite Movies of 2013 (December 31st, 2013) *''Cloud Atlas'' Bloopers (February 8th, 2014) *''Brows Held High'''s Favorite Films of 2014 (December 30th, 2014) Links * TGWTG.com Category:TGWTG Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Former Contributor Category:Nostalgia Chick Category:Former Content Category:To Boldly Flee